The Potter Sisters
by Catilla
Summary: The untold story of Harry and his four sisters
1. The Beginning

Ashley was in her parent's room when she found a notebook filled with paper. Her mother, Allison, walked in the room while she was looking through it.

Ashley asked, "Mom, what is this?"

Her mother answered, "That is my notebook where I put my stories when I start writing them."

Ashley asked, "What is the really long story about?"

Allison answered, "That is the story about the Potters and your father and I."

"Will you read it to me?"

"Of course, I will. Let me get your father and your brother. Will has been begging me to tell him this story forever."

Allison went to find Nick and Will and brought them back to the room. They all sat down on the bed.

Allison said, "Before we tell you about the Potters when they were at Hogwarts, we need to tell you about before they ever went to Hogwarts."

"I'm pleased to announce that you have two healthy baby girls," said the doctor.

"That's wonderful! James, we have twins!" Lily exclaimed to her husband.

"How will I ever tell them apart?" asked James

"That won't be too hard," replied the doctor.

"Why do you say that?"

"The one who was born first kept smacking one of the nurses, but the other one calmed her down."

"Who the nurse or her sister?"

"Her sister. What are their names?"

"Alison Lily and Marietta Sinclair"

"Lily, which one is which?"

"Alison is the one who hit the nurse and Marietta is the other. May I hold them?"

"Yes you may. I will go get them."

The doctor left the room and returned a few minutes later carrying the girls. One of the girls kept kicking the doctor.

"We know which one is Alison"

James roared with laughter.

One week later…

"Your girls are perfectly healthy except that their brains are far more developed than other children their age," the doctor said.

James asked, "What does that mean?"

The doctor replied "It means that your girls have the potential of becoming geniuses."

The doctor wasn't lying. A few weeks later the girls said their first words and three days later they were talking in full sentences.

A few months later, Lily found out she was pregnant again. In May, Rose and Daisy were born. Unlike Alison and Marie, Rose and Daisy seemed perfectly normal. In November, Lily found out she was pregnant again. Harry was born in July. Lily and James allowed Alison and Marie to come in the room to see Harry. While they were in there Harry would not stop crying.

Alison looked straight at Harry and said "Stop crying, Harry."

Surprisingly, he stopped crying. Lily and James were shocked that Harry actually knew what she said. What they didn't know was that not only was Alison a super genius but she was also telepathic.

Everything was wonderful until Halloween of the next year. There was a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort who hated Lily and James. This had caused the Potters to have to hide in their own house. The only person who knew that they were there was their secret keeper.

That Halloween, the Potters were all in the living room except Alison. Alison was coming down the stairs when she saw him walking towards the house. She told her father who told their mother to take Rose, Daisy, and Harry upstairs and hide.

He turned to Alison and said, "Alison, I want you to promise me that you will take care of our siblings, especially Harry."

Alison asked, "Dad, what if it has some strange side effects?"

"Alison, promise me."

"Fine, I promise."

"Mommy, why did Aunt Alison not want to promise her dad that she would take care of her siblings?" asked Will.

"She was afraid of what might happen," answered Alison.

"What did happen?" asked Ashley.

Alison grabbed Marie's hand and together they ran to the kitchen. In the kitchen was a staircase that led up to the nursery. When they turned around, their father was struggling with Lord Voldemort. When Voldemort pointed his wand at their father, the girls ran up the back stairs.

They flung the door open that led to the nursery. Their mother was standing there with Harry sitting behind her on the floor. She turned around when they ran into the room.

She told them, "Hide in the closet and don't say a word."

Alison and Marie ran and hide in the closet. Voldemort burst through the door and told their mother to step aside. She begged him to kill her instead. He laughed and then he killed her. Marie sank to the floor with tears streaming. Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry but the spell backfired on him.

After Voldemort fled, the girls came out of their hiding places. When Daisy saw their mum she flung herself on the floor beside her. Alison walked over and picked Harry up and Marie got Daisy off the floor.

Alison turned to Marie and said, "Marie, go get Harry's diaper bag and pack the five of us some clothes. I'm going to take them downstairs."

Marie left the room to get what Alison told her to. When Daisy saw their dad, she flung herself down on top of him and refused to let go. They had been sitting downstairs for quite some time when Hagrid showed up and told them that he was taking them to live with their aunt and uncle. That was when their godfather, Sirius, arrived. He asked Hagrid if they could live with him. He was the one who managed to get Daisy to let go of their dad. Alison made him promise her that he would come get her, Rose, and Daisy the next day. He gave his motorcycle to Hagrid, who then to them to their aunt and uncle's house where Dumbledore waiting for them. He left them on the front porch where their aunt found them the next morning.

Alison kept true to the promise that she made her dad. She spent most of her time trying to keep Harry out of trouble. The three youngest were led to believe that their parents died in a car crash. Only Alison and Marie knew what really happened, but they were forbidden to tell their siblings what really happened. The Potters had no contact with the wizarding world until Alison and Marie turned eleven.


	2. The Second Promise

The Potter children had been living with the aunt and uncle for eight years. Alison and Marie were eleven, Rose and Daisy were ten and Harry was eight. They were all sitting at the table eating breakfast when the mail arrived.

Alison said, "I'll get it."

She went out to the front hallway and picked up the mail. On top was a letter address to her and Marie. She flipped it over to open when she saw the seal. She recognized as the Hogwarts seal that her parents had shown her. She put the envelope in her inside jacket pocket and went back in the kitchen.

She handed her uncle the mail then sat down and finished her breakfast. After breakfast they went up to the room that they shared with Rose and Daisy. Only then did Alison show Marie the envelope.

Marie asked "Is that what I think it is?"

"It's our letters from Hogwarts."

Alison opened the envelope and handed Marie her letter.

After Marie read her letter she asked, "How are we going to tell Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia?"

***********************

"Why was Aunt Marie worried about how they were going to tell their aunt and uncle?" asked Ashley.

"Their aunt and uncle hated witches and wizards. They didn't even want to hear the word magic," replied Nick.

"How did they tell their aunt and uncle?" asked Will.

************************

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia we have something that we need to tell you," said Alison after lunch.

"What is it?" asked Aunt Petunia.

"We received our letters from Hogwarts and nothing you say is going to stop us from actually going."

"And if we refuse to let you go?" inquired Uncle Vernon.

"We will still go."

After the girls left the living room they went and told their sibilings.

"Why are you leaving us? They treat us differently when you two aren't here," Harry stated.

Alison looked at Harry and said, "I will write to you every day and we will be home at Christmas and Easter."

Daisy asked, "When do you leave?"

"We leave on September first," answered Marie.

Their siblings left the room leaving Alison and Marie alone.

Alison looked at Marie and asked, "Do you think that they will ever forgive us for lying to them?"

"I don't know. We can't really know until we do tell them the truth."

That night Alison couldn't sleep due to her hear of how her siblings would respond when they finally knew the truth. In the morning Alison stumbled into the kitchen and saw Harry making breakfast.

"Harry go sit down."

"But Aunt Petunia told me that I had to fix breakfast."

"Well I'm telling you to sit down. I'll finish making breakfast."

Harry handed Alison the spatula that he had been using and sat down. When Aunt Petunia came in she asked him why he was sitting down.

"Alison told me that I need to."

"Well I told you that you were in charge of making breakfast."

"It doesn't matter now because I have already finished it."

"You have no control over what I tell them to do."

"Yes I do because last time I checked I was their older sister and the person our parents left in charge of them."

"You will not speak to me that way."

"Whatever." Alison replied as she sat down next to Harry.

"Eat quickly because we are going to London today."

"Why are we going to London?"

"Dudders wants new clothes."

Alison and Marie rolled their eyes at their aunt's last statement. Dudley always "wanted" new clothes but the truth was he kept getting fatter. An hour later they were on their way to London. When they arrived in London Alison and Marie were dropped off at the bookstore and their siblings stayed with their aunt and uncle. Outside the bookstore Hagrid was waiting for them. The girls walked up to him.

"Hagrid, what are you doing here?" Alison asked.

"Dumbledore sent me to help with yer school supplies."

"Okay, but we have to hurry. Rose, Daisy, and Harry are meeting in the bookstore in an hour."

Hagrid led the girls through the pub next to the bookstore until her came to the backroom. He tapped bricks with a pink umbrella and the entrance to Diagon Alley opened.

The girls bought everything that was needed and then hurried back to the bookstore next door. Shortly after their siblings joined them.

"Did you two find everything?" Daisy asked.

"Yea. How was shopping with Dudley?" asked Alison

"Lame as usual," Rose replied.

Marie, Rose, and Daisy wandered off to look at some of the books.

"Alison?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Will you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Will you promise you won't to lie to me?"

"I promise."

"Thanks Alison."

"They headed back home and Harry fell asleep on Alison's shoulder.


End file.
